


Studies of the McCall Pack, ABO Diagnostics, Year 2014 Dr. A Vertal Presiding

by SophiSinclair



Series: The Council of Alphas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the revelation of the ABO Diagnostics Building, Scott; with assistance from Alpha Sinclair, calls for a testing team to evaluate his pack. These are their findings.</p><p>Studies of the Pack are available to Alphas and First Betas of all major packs. You need to register for access and the registration must be approved by the council if you are asking to view records of packs that you are not a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second arc in this series, obviously based in the McCall-Hale pack.

** A Character Study **

Subject: Derek James Hale

Age:27

Date of Birth: November 7, 1986  

Place of Birth: Beacon Hills, CA

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Mr. Hale stands at 6’3’’ tall with jet black hair that is routinely spiked up. He normally has a five o’clock shadow, as if he hasn’t shaved in a couple of days. He is in peak physical condition, very muscular and generally very strong. He is built to withstand attacks from all sides. He moves with grace, speed and silence.

Temperament: Mr. Hale is often described as broody by his packmate S. Stilinski, but has a remarkably jovial attitude for someone who has gone through the tragedies he has. He handles the rank of Beta well but it should be noted that he doesn’t play well with stupid or ignorant people.

Orientation: Mr. Hale’s track record would allow us to assume that he is completely heterosexual. His packmates would have us believe otherwise. According to Beta Peter Hale, Mr. Derek Hale is Stiles-sexual now, and in a committed relationship with the Mage-Emissary S. Stilinksi. This has not been confirmed by either Mr. Hale or Mr. Stilinski, but it has also not be denied. The pack generally shrugs when asked about their unusual bond.

Notes: Mr. Hale has the knowledge and will to be a good Alpha, but he is a great First Beta to Alpha McCall. It should be acknowledged that Mr. Hale was an Alpha but gave up his status/strength to save his dying sister; Cora, who is not a member of this Pack as of this current time.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	2. Peter Hale

** A Character Study **

Subject: Peter Stygian Hale 

Age:36

Date of Birth:  April 21, 1978

Place of Birth: Beacon Hills, CA

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Mr Peter Hale is a fine specimen. Standing 6'0'', Mr Hale is heavily muscled, his neck possessing a circumference of more than 11 inches. Having died, his strength and healing factor are well below the normal or accepted level for a Beta, but not quite those of an Omega. His senses of sight and hearing are in the normal range, but his sense of smell is slightly higher than normal, registering in the 'Alpha' factor.

Temperament: Mr Hale is unnerving, to say the least. My team and I agree that Mr Hale quite likes the sound of his own voice. He is also devilishly handsome and quite the charmer. He nearly talked one of my staff into joining his crusade against injustice, a 'crusade' he thought up off the top of his head in under five minutes. He seems to have a few screws loose and could possibly be as dangerous as he was prior to his death and Resurrection, but until he proves to be a true danger, his Alpha has faith in him.

Orientation: Prior to the fire that claimed the lives of most of his family, Mr Hale was classified as bisexual; His wife and his male lover living in harmony with each other. Now, we would classify Mr Hale as bisexual, with homosexual as the dominate factor.

Notes: It should be noted that Mr. Hale used the "Former Alpha" route to resurrect himself on the full moon after his death. He possessed the Banshee; Lydia Martin, and used her unique abilities to bring himself back from the dead. He possesses an IQ well above 190, an as such is classified as an evil genius.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	3. Lydia Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Banshee of the McCall Pack

** A Character Study **

Subject: Lydia Marie Martin

Age: 17

Date of Birth: August 12, 1997

Place of Birth: Beacon Hills, CA

Hierarchy Ranking: 'Human' Beta/ Banshee

 

Physical Attributes: Ms. Martin stands at 5'3'' and is the shortest member of the McCall Pack. Her fiery red hair and piercing brown eyes complete this compact frame. She's a powerhouse whose lungs can release a screech capable of rendering someone unconscious.

Temperament: Ms. Martin is unlike most teenagers, but at the same time quite like them. She can be frivolous and vain, but in recent years has come to grips with her image as a beautiful young, highly intelligent, woman. Her eyes seem to address everything about you in one look. Her mind is always calculating the next move, it can be quite unnerving.

Orientation: Ms. Martin is heterosexual, and has been in multiple relationships with young men; including her packmate Aiden Carver and former packmate Jackson Whittemore. She also has admitted to having a strange bond with packmate Beta Peter Hale. -See Peter Hale's file for more information.

Notes: It should be noted that Ms Lydia Martin possesses an IQ of well over 170, a justifiable genius, and as her packmates have mentioned, quite invaulable. She is fluent in Archaic Latin and fifteen other languages including Mandarin Chinese and Farsi. She is a Banshee, and as such may develop the ability to kill with her voice. We recommend intense training under another Banshee to hone her abilites in an attempt to better control her sense of the future. At this time we do not have a teacher to recommend, but Alpha McCall assures my team that Ms. Martin has been under the tutelage of Master Vampire Vincent Taylor-Sinclair for the past several weeks.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	4. Isaac Lahey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former first Beta of Derek Hale is accessed.

** A Character Study **

Subject: Isaac Michael Lahey-McCall

Age: 17

Date of Birth: September 22, 1997

Place of Birth: Beacon Hills, CA

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Mr. Isaac Lahey is one of the tallest in the McCall Pack, standing at 6'2" he is just an inch shy of Derek's height. He is slim and highly toned, his speed trial almost as fast as Reid Sinclair who was tested again after Isaac beat his first score. He carries himself with confidence borne of training alongside his Alpha and the Matriarch of the Argent Hunting Family.

Temperament: Isaac is of even temper, but can be unsettled easily if put in a position that reminds him of his childhood torment. He is working to overcome this obstacle. Given the right incentive, Mr. Lahey can be very confident and as noted by Packmate S. Stilinski; quite smug.

Orientation: Mr. Lahey signifies as heterosexual but it is our findings that Mr. Lahey is not averse to the male sex.

Notes: Alpha McCall has informed us that Mr Lahey has been informally adopted by his mother; Lady Melissa McCall and will thusly be addressed as Isaac Lahey-McCall or Isaac McCall. Addressing Mr. Lahey-McCall's childhood trauma; his tormenter has been dealt with by a Kanima and is so deceased.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	5. Sheriff John Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of the Human Elders

** A Character Study **

Subject: John Michael Stilinski 

Age: 39 Years Old

Date of Birth: January 19th, 1975

Place of Birth: San Fransisco, CA

Hierarchy Ranking: Human Elder

 

Physical Attributes: Sheriff John Stilinski stands at 6'3'', stocky in body shape and according to our tests is in top physical condition. His hair is closely trimmed and neat at all times, dirty blonde in color. His skin shows a bit more than normal wear and tear for his 39 years of age, but that is due most likely to the stress of his job.

Temperament: The Sheriff is of moderate temperament, only getting agitated when his son's safety is called into question, or his competency is addressed. He is highly protective of those he considers his family, including most of the McCall Pack.

Orientation: John Stilinski is heterosexual with no leanings otherwise.

Notes:  He is an intelligent and dedicated officer, although his ability to do his job is hampered by his unawareness of the supernatural forces behind many of the crimes in Beacon Hills. John and his son are mutually supportive and protective of one another, in part because of the death of Stiles' mother, Claudia.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	6. Melissa McCall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha's Mother

** A Character Study **

Subject: Melissa Lynn McCall

Age: 37 Years Old

Date of Birth: July 8th, 1977

Place of Birth: Los Angeles, CA

Hierarchy Ranking: Human Elder, Alpha's Mother

 

Physical Attributes: Mrs. McCall is of a shorter stature, standing 5'5", with medium curly black hair. She is quite beautiful and has a spine of steel when it comes to protecting her son.

Temperament:  Melissa is no-nonsense, and tries to be fair with her son, even when he's being a brat. She's very loving and protective in nature.

Orientation: Mrs. McCall is heterosexual with no leanings otherwise. She is currently not involved and when asked, we were told to mind our own business.

Notes: Melissa McCall ( _née_  Delgado) is Scott's cynical but comforting and loving mother. She works as a nurse at the local hospital and worries that she does not give Scott enough time or attention. Scott is very close to his mother, especially since his father is no longer in the picture. 

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	7. Christophe Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter

** A Character Study **

Subject: Christophe Ian Argent

Age: 38 Years Old

Date of Birth: November 12th, 1978

Place of Birth: 

Hierarchy Ranking: Hunter, Pack Adjacent, Alpha's Father in Law

Physical Attributes: Christophe Argent is tall and lithe, moderately muscled and quite gorgeous. Salt and pepper hair, kept close cropped, with piercing blue eyes.

Temperament: He is a fair man, trying to work past the indoctrination of his childhood. He allowed this testing, at werewolf hands, and was slightly shocked when he was subpoenaed by ABO, not realizing how deep his bond with the pack went or how solid his truce actually was.

Orientation: Christophe Argent is bisexual, he answered that question evenly, displaying a calmness that most men strive for. He is widowed and not currently in a relationship.

Notes: Chris is a strict, no-nonsense man, and overprotective of Allison. He has a rocky relationship with Scott due to Scott's status as both a werewolf and Allison's ex-boyfriend. Unlike most of his family, Chris is generally good at heart, has a sense of honor and morality; he sticks to the Argent's hunter code and does not believe in killing the innocent.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	8. Ethan Carver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins

** A Character Study **

Subject: Ethan Alexander Carver

Age: 18 Years Old

Date of Birth: September 30th, 1996

Place of Birth: Boston, MA

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Ethan is the elder of the 'Alpha Twins', standing less than one centimeter taller than Aiden. He keeps his hair a little bit shaggier than Aiden and has the same deep brown eyes as his twin.

Temperament: Ethan is calm, reserved, calculating, passive and shows remorse for his actions. Both twins have a sense of honor as they followed Deucalion after he helped them fight back against their abusers in their original pack, and they both show guilt for their actions against Scott's circle of allies.

Orientation: Ethan is homosexual and was most recently in a relationship with Mr. Daniel Māhealani.

Notes:  Ethan has shown true motivation, using his knowledge to assist his chosen Alpha in mediation with Alpha Sinclair at their first meeting.

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	9. Aiden Carver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins

** A Character Study **

Subject: Aiden Nicholas Carver

Age: 18 Years Old

Date of Birth: September 30th, 1996

Place of Birth: Boston, MA

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Aiden is the younger of the 'Alpha Twins', standing less than one centimeter taller than Aiden. He keeps his hair a little bit neater than Ethan and has the same deep brown eyes as his twin.

Temperament: Aiden is impulsive, aggressive, cocky, spontaneous and prone to violence. Both twins have a sense of honor as they followed Deucalion after he helped them fight back against their abusers in their original pack, and they both show guilt for their actions against Scott's circle of allies.

Orientation: Aiden is heterosexual and was most recently in a relationship with McCall Pack Banshee; Lydia Martin. He is currently single.

Notes:  Aiden has grown greatly since his loss of Alpha Status and seems to be actively striving to change his impulsive nature, even though it has saved the Pack's collective asses a time or two. His exact words.

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	10. Allison Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matriarch

** A Character Study **

Subject: Allison Victoria Argent 

Age: 18 Years Old

Date of Birth: March 19th, 1996

Place of Birth: Elkhorn, WI

Hierarchy Ranking: Human Huntress Matriarch, Potential Alpha's Mate

 

Physical Attributes: Allison is lithely muscled, tall and willowy. She is strong enough to take down Alpha McCall if driven. Long deep brown hair is kept mostly up and in a bun if not loose. Her hazel eyes are open and expressive.

Temperament: Allison is very friendly and kind, except when her family is threatened. She will go above and beyond for those she considers friends and family.

Orientation: Ms Argent is heterosexual and was most recently in a relationship with Beta Isaac Lahey-McCall and before that with Alpha Scott McCall. We can assume that she will one day ascend the role of Alpha Mate.

Notes: Allison has a natural talent for archery and is an accomplished gymnast. Allison has shown skills in hand-to-hand combat, wiring vehicles, stitching open wounds, stealthily hunting and corralling werewolves and weaponry such as Chinese ring daggers, disarming foes with a chain, as well as her archery skills. She is the Matriarch of the Argent Family and takes her duties very seriously.

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	11. Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emissary/Mage

** A Character Study **

Subject: Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski

Age: 17 Years Old

Date of Birth: April 8, 1997

Place of Birth: Beacon Hills, CA

Hierarchy Ranking: Emissary, Alpha's Second, Mage

 

Physical Attributes: Stiles Stilinski is lithe, lightly muscled and very fast. He stands at 5'9'' tall. His dark brown hair is left shaggy and his eyes are beautifully bright, a whiskey color not normally found in humans. He has moles dotting the skin of his entire body.

Temperament: Stiles is an easy going guy, tends to go with the flow, but can be extremely focus and research oriented. He's sarcastic and flighty, using his hands to demonstrate while he speaks.

Orientation: Stiles is bisexual, not exactly sure what he is interested in at this time. We are hard-pressed not to categorize him as pansexual. He is currently in a 'relationship' with Packmate Derek Hale. They have not really discussed the bond they have.

Notes: Stiles is highly intelligent, with an IQ of around 160. He suffers from ADHD, with an unknown, extremely high, dose of Adderall as his focusing medication. He is allowed to self-medicate, which causes many sleepless nights of research into the supernatural. My team is surprised that Mr. Stilinski had not ever heard of ABO before now.

 Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	12. Scott McCall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha

** A Character Study **

Subject: Scott Adam McCall

Age: 17

Date of Birth: October 6th, 1997

Place of Birth: Beacon Hills, CA

Hierarchy Ranking: Alpha, True Alpha

 

Physical Attributes: Alpha McCall stands at a moderate 5'9 in height, not the tallest but not the shortest. He is quick, lightly muscled and surprisingly strong for his body weight. He has olive skin and dark, floppy hair. His jawline is slightly crooked, leading to a crooked grin and just all-around happy smile.

Temperament: Alpha McCall is a fair and happy guy. He is quick to believe the best in everyone. He is sweet and very caring. Scott is ridiculously protective of his family, his pack, but his best friend; Stiles, is one of the people that I believe Alpha McCall would kill for.

Orientation: Alpha McCall is heterosexual and has been linked to Huntress Matriarch Allison Argent most recently.

Notes: This young man has the potential to be one of the greatest Alpha's of all time. My team and I agree that we are assessing a future High Alpha.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	13. Jackson Whittemore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Beta

** A Character Study **

Subject: Jackson David Whittemore

Age: 17 Years Old

Date of Birth: June 15, 1997

Place of Birth: Beacon Hills, CA

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Jackson Whittemore is a finely tune instrument. He's muscled, lithe and powerful. He stands at 5'11'' with short cropped light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Temperament: Jackson is a jackass, as told by Packmate Stiles Stilinski. He's opinionated and very vocal. He can be a bully and generally doesn't like being told what to do. He does care deeply for Lydia Martin, his first girlfriend and only love. He has still only told one person in the world that he loves them, ever since he discovered he was adopted that is, and that is Lydia.

Orientation: Jackson is heterosexual and was most currently in a relationship with McCall Pack Banshee; Lydia Martin.

Notes: Jackson was trained by Derek to control his werewolf abilities, and his animal side. Later he and Lydia parted and his father moved him to London. He currently has the status of Beta, because he does belong to the McCall Pack but is not currently active with the bonds. He has grown during his time in London, and is currently planning his return to Beacon Hills.

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


End file.
